Torment and Torture
by PuppyDemon
Summary: We all know that Hiei was abandoned as a baby and raised by bandits and they he started his whole take over the human race thing, but heres what happened in those years being raised by the bandits that made him turn out the way he did. R
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters. We all know that Hiei was abandoned as a baby and raised by bandits and they he started his whole take over the human race thing, but I always wondered what happened in those years being raised by the bandits that made him turn out the way he did. So here is my version of what happened. Please read and review.

The ear piercing scream of a female's voice echoed through the predawn air. Hiei stirred from his spot in the hay pile in the back of the barn. His eye lids slowly opened and he looked out the widow. It was at least an hour until dawn.

He groaned at being awakened at such an ungodly hour. He stretched to get all the knots out of his back from sleeping in a hay pile. Though he felt quite lucky he had been allowed to sleep in the barn, because usually he was forced to sleep outside, on the ground. He paused in his stretching for a moment and looked around wondering what had awakened him. Then he recalled the ear piercing scream.

Hiei was boy of nine years old, had short black unruly hair that flew all over the place, a very angelic face that was usually covered in a layer of dirt, sweat, mud, and dried blood (from constantly being beaten), he had large red eyes, worn brown filthy tattered rags for warmth, since he couldn't use his fire powers, (Demon children are no more powerful than human children, they just can live through a lot more and have better endurance. The powers a demon has they have to learn on their own or be taught, and Hiei was forbidden to learn how to use his powers on punishment of death.) and he was very small, even for his age.

When he was only a few days old he was taken from his mother and tossed over a cliff to die. Some how he had survived, but would have died anyway if he had not been found by a large group of youkain bandits coming home to celebrate the fresh slaughter of an entire castle.

Hiei thought back, the only reason they hadn't killed him too was because the leader of the bandits had seen the wards wrapped all around him and his blankets. The bandit leader realized he was strong and decided that they would take him in as a slave, maybe since he was from two strong races he wouldn't die as fast as the other slaves seemed to.

They quickly figured out what he was.........the forbidden child. The cross between a fire demon and a koorime. The only reason the bandits decided to give him a name was because to was hard to scream "Forbidden child" all the time. So they called him Hiei, meaning flying black shadow.

The scream of a female's voice echoed through the predawn air once again. This time to be cut off in mid scream. Hiei sighed, most likely one of the bandits that raised him got sick and tired of one of the women they had kidnapped and been raping and torturing. So he had probably decided to kill her.

This was the usual for this place. Even though he knew someone had just died he was happy that it was not him. "At least being woken up to screaming is better than yesterdays wake up call."

Hiei shuttered. Yesterday because he had been so tired he hadn't woken up at dawn like he was supposed to. So the head bandit himself, Toshiro, had decided of another way to wake him up. Toshiro had taken his best knife and stabbed it in to Hiei's right leg, then later beat him for being slow from the limp.

Hiei sat down on the dirt floor of the barn and examined his leg. There was only a small scar left. He was thankful it had not gotten infected. The last slave who got infected from being stabbed was killed. According to Toshiro he was useless and weak, and therefore deserved to die.

The village began to stir. "Just barely dawn and they already are getting up to torment me. I can't get anytime to myself, can I?" He said to one of the stolen horses. He stood up and pet the horse's muzzle. "That's a good girl. I'd better get to work, huh?" He said smiling at the creature and leaving.

Hiei went to a storage room. His task for that morning was to take all twenty-six bails of rice to a different storage room before noon. Unfortunately every single bail of rice was at least twice his size. "This is going to be a long, long day..."

It was almost noon and Hiei only had two bails of rice left. Picking up the first few bails of rice went okay, but as the day went on it, of course, got harder since he became tired. He was also not allowed to drag the bails on the ground. He had decided it smarter not to ask why since the only answer he would probably get would be a punch in the face.

He had to stop and take a break, leaning against the second to last bail of rice. Hiei closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. When he opened them he saw a boy about his age maybe a year older or so, wearing silk clothing and a group of smaller kids behind him coming his way.

"Oh no........." Hiei said under his breath. It was Maro and his group of thugs. Maro was the biggest of all the kids and the leader of the bandits, Toshiro's, son. Since Hiei was the smallest of all the kids and a slave he was Maro favorite person to torture, (And when I say torture I mean actual torture, not just pushing people around.) Hiei gulped. This was going to be painful.

"Hello Hiei." Maro spat in his face. "Lying about on the job, are we? Well I guess I'll just have to teach the little forbidden child a lesson, won't I?" He hissed. Two of Maro's lackeys grabbed him. Hiei just hung his head. There was nothing he could do.

He had once tried to struggle, it only mange to make things worse. Another time he had talked back to Maro. What few measly meals he was given were taken from him and he was locked up, alone, for a month.

Maro looked him in the eye and said hitting Hiei extremely hard between his words. "You're half fire demon, aren't you forbidden child? Well little fire demon lets see how much heat you can stand. (You must remember that demon children are no more powerful or stronger than human children.)

Maro then ordered two of his lackeys to start a fire. He waited until the fire was huge, large enough even to engulf an adult. Even a fire demon child could be killed if he was thrown into a fire. "Throw him in." he said.

Hiei screamed as the flames licked at his skin and engulfed his clothing. He ran from the fire as fast as he could, not knowing where he was going or anything else, just pain. Luckily the bandits' village was right next to a lake. Hiei jumped in, that lake had just saved his life.

An hour later or so he came out of the lake. He had not been in the fire long so the edges of his rags were only charred and same with his hair. But he had horrible burns all over his skin.

He looked up at the sun's position. Maro had delayed him and he had not moved all the bails of rice by noon. He walked slowly back to the village knowing what awaited him.

He was right. Toshiro beat him extra hard for taking an hour longer than it was supposed to take to move those bails of rice and for going in the lake without his permission. Every single punch he took hurt four times as much as it usually did.

After the beating he ran into the forest crying, leaving black tear gems scattered on the road behind him. Thinking of nothing but escaping the pain. It would be night fall soon, and being in the forests of the Makai at night was the least safe place in the three worlds to be. As Hiei ran a creature watched.

"Fresh prey........." It hissed under its breath.

Well that was chapter one hope you like it. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Now this next chapter is rated R, but the rest of the story after this is still rated PG-13. Please read and review.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter Two~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Fresh prey......" The creature hissed under his breath as he watched Hiei run from the village tears streaming down his face, trying to escape the pain. He ran until he found a cave, then he went to the back of the cave, put his head on his knees and cried even harder than before.  
  
He felt the pain of his burns and bruises. Hiei sat there wondering if it would ever stop. He wiped the tears from his eyes then picked up a tear gem lying on the ground next to him. It sparkled brilliantly in his hand, perfectly round, and it was only cried by Koorime's. But the tear gems a Koorime cried were a snow white with a hint of blue. His were black with a hint of red. It just served to remind him how different he was, and Toshiro had said being different was the most horribly vile thing you could be.  
  
Toshiro might beat him on a regular basis and may hate him to no end, but he was the only role model Hiei had. Plus Hiei had to obey his every stupid little command, being only a slave. He looked at the tear gem again and his tears started a new.  
  
The creature jumped from his tree and began to pick up the tear gems, knowing how much a greedy human would pay for them. 'I can pump so many more from the little abomination.' He thought as he followed the trail right to Hiei's cave.  
  
Hiei flung the black tear gem he had been holding across the cave. It made a soft sound that echoed throughout the cavern. He winced at the pain the burn caused him from that simple throwing movement.  
  
"Are you hurting, little one?" An eerily deep voice called to him softly. Hiei snapped his head up and looked around to find the source of the noise, but all he saw was darkness. "Are you hurting little one?" The voice asked again. Shivers ran up and down Hiei's spine. He was terrified, and wishing he was back at the bandits village. Being beaten was better than being killed any day. At least at the village he knew who was trying to hurt him.  
  
Night time in the Makai was the least safe place to be, in all the three worlds. He knew the voice didn't want him to be safe or care if he was hurting or not. He knew it wanted to hurt him horribly, or kill him and neither opion sounded good to Hiei. "Who-who's t-there?" Hiei called out frightened out of his mind.  
  
A demon, (like the fans from the dark tournament only this one had a bit more power) stepped from the shadows. "Are you hurting, little one?" He asked again. "N-no. I'm-m fine." He replied trying not to let his fear show. "Well you should probably let me fix that problem!" The demon shouted as he leaped onto Hiei and began to rip his clothes off.  
  
Hiei struggled to get free, which earned him a sharp punch in the face. The more Hiei struggled the more the demon hurt him ripping at Hiei's rags with his sharp claws and making sure he left huge gashes in Hiei's skin. Hiei screamed. Fear gripped his heart, knowing what was going to happen to him. "Cry......" The demon begged as he began to fuck the hell out of the little forbidden child. Hiei's pained scream echoed through the night.  
  
Dawn came, and shinned in on the cave. The demon stretched as he left the cave with a large bag of brand new tear gems and headed in the direction of the Ningenkai (human world). Hiei sat curled up in the back of the cave hugging his own naked form.  
  
'That horrible thing only did that to me to get my tear gems......' He felt something wet and cold run down his arm. He looked and found it was blood seeping from the largest gash on his body.  
  
He tried to move. The pain that shot through his body was unbearable. 'I will not cry! After what that demon did to me! I refuse to ever cry again!' He stood up, wanting to scream out at the pain. He gritted his teeth and began to walk back towards the village.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~To be continued~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry it's a little shorter than the last chapter. Well hope you liked it be review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. Please read and review.

Chapter 3

Hiei slowly limped his way back towards the village. His teeth clenched so tears from the pain wouldn't fall. His body was now fully drenched in his own blood. His vision began to blur. 'I can't pass out.........not now' he thought as he fell unconscious right outside the village.

He awoke to find himself lying next to the lake on the soft, lush, grass. The sun was at high noon. He had been passed out for over eleven hours. Who knows what could have happened to him during that time.

He quickly tried to sit up, and then realized that he couldn't move. He turned his head from side to side because his head was the only part of him that could move. He quickly regretted that. A sharp pain shot through his skull.

After he got his head to stop hurting, he tried to figure out who could have brought him there. He thought for sure that he would have been dead. Then he noticed he wasn't on the side of the lake where the bandits lived. Hiei looked across the lake at the bandits' village. 'But who would have brought me here?'

A figure stood just out of reach of the light from the sun at the edge of the forest, watching him. Hiei noticed the figure and began to fear for his life. 'Oh shit! Not again.' He thought to himself watching the figure as well.

The figure in the shadows began to walk forward. Hiei began to try to back away, but realized he still couldn't move. The figure came into the light. It was a beautiful girl, she looked to be about eleven years old. She had long red hair that fell over the right side of her face. The girl wore a dark red shirt, that looked like both the sleeves had been ripped of, a pair of black pants, and around her waist a black sash was tied. She looked quite human, except you could see that she had claws, pointed ears, and brilliant green demon shaped eyes.

She came over and kneeled next to him. "You shouldn't try to move," she said smiling warmly at him. Hiei then noticed that she had sharp fangs. Further he realized that he, was totally bandaged up. He tried to move again, but to no avail.

"Why can't I move? A-and who ar-re you?" Hiei asked, he was afraid, but wasn't going to show it too much. Smiling at him she replied, "I gave you numbing medicine to help with the pain, it makes it so you can't move. And for whom I am, my name is Aki, beyond that nothing is very important. What did you do that got you so hurt? Burns, gashes, bruises, even a couple of broken bones. You're a slave over at the bandit's village, aren't you?" she questioned taking a wet rag, dipping it into the lake and dabbing it on his forehead.

Hiei opened his mouth to say something, but she just put her fingers on his lips. "Shhhh, you shouldn't talk, right now you need to sleep." Hiei awoke a few hours later. "Good you're awake," Aki said, "can you sit up?" He pulled himself up and leaned against a tree. She brought food over him. Hiei was only given a meal of gruel twice a month at the bandit's village. His jaw dropped open when he saw the huge slab of meat from a freshly killed human.

"You should eat some of this. You're nothing but skin and bones Hiei." He took his eyes his eyes away from the meat, unwillingly, and looked up at Aki. "How do you know my name?" he asked. "I've lived in this forest and I have seen you in the bandit's village doing incredible hard work for some one of our age, so I figured that you were a slave. And I heard Toshiro scream your name pretty often," she said grabbing a little meat and chewing it in between sentences.

"Eat before you keel over." He hungrily brought a small piece of meat and brought it to his lips. "This is so good." Hiei had never been privileged enough to have human flesh. He dug in, he had never eaten that much in his life. "Don't eat to much," she ordered, "and slow down or you'll choke." He imminently obeyed.

She dabbed the cold wash cloth on his face again. Hiei starred at her in shock. No one had ever been that nice to him. "Why are you doing this?" he asked. She looked at him perplexed, "Why am I doing what?"

"Being so nice to me, healing wounds. What could possibly be in this for you?" Aki was confused for a moment, then understood. He had never been treated kindly before in his entire life, so he probably thought she was pretty weird.

"Well, I saw a couple of bandits' gathered around something outside the village, so I decided to go find out what it was. It turned out to be you. One of the bandits' checked to see if you were still alive. You were. Then one of the bandits' suggested that they kill you. They said that you weren't worth having as a slave if they had to waste medicine supplies on you." She spat out the last sentence with a look of disgust on her face, her green eyes burning with hatred. Why, Hiei did not know and decided against asking.

"And so that is when I thought it would be a good time to jump in," she said. Hiei was confused. "So what did you do and why?" he asked. "Killed them," she replied boredly. "It was only a few bandits, not a big deal. I was a slave growing up myself, so I know what it's like. Except I was a slave to the fiercest, most cut throat thief alive. He is a fox demon that goes by the name of Youko." Hiei had heard of the demon before. Just to hear his name made Toshiro wince in fear.

"Well that's enough about me, it's time to change your bandages." She began to remove a pair of pants that were obviously hand made. He whimpered. That is when she realized what had happened to him. He had been raped and it would be a long time before he would let people touch him again, if ever.

"Oh, I see," she said, "Why don't you remove everything yourself and get it washed up in the lake. Call me if you need anything." "It's nothing against you, it's just......." Hiei faltered not being able to say it. "I understand," she said smiling as she went to go get fresh bandages for him.

Aki knew how he felt. She used to be Youko's favorite "toy". She shuttered thinking back on those horrific days. She went over to her little hand made bag and pulled out more bandages. Youko had hated doing anything for himself when he didn't have to, so he required all his slaves to have to know how to cook, clean, wash, nit, heal wounds, (from his constant battles for stealing stuff and killing people.) and any other stupid task he could come up with.

She thought back it had only about a year ago when she escaped from him. After only one week of being his favorite "toy", she couldn't take it anymore. She knew she wouldn't survive much longer if she stayed there, the way he liked to fuck her. She decided to think of happier things. That the fact that she could help someone and was away from Youko.

Aki grabbed the bandages and a blanket to use as a towel from the bag and turned around. Hiei was already getting in the water. "You clean those wound thoroughly or you'll get an infection, and then I'll be nursing you back to heath for months." She called form the shore.

Hiei started to scrub the wounds carefully. It felt so good to finally get clean. Why was she doing this? He was so confused. People weren't ever nice to each other, that's the way the world worked. Hiei then looked at his reflection in the water. The burn on his face was healing nicely. That's when he noticed something. "What the fuck!?!"

To be continued

What did Hiei notice? What is going to happen to him now? Well I guess you'll just have to wait until I update. It was actually quite funny I wrote chapters two and three at the same time and I had already written in Aki's character, so I thought it was pretty ironic that you people came up with the same idea I had. Well great minds do think alike. Please review. Thanks.


End file.
